The attachment of cleaning devices such as brushes, mops, fish scalers and the like to a source of water supply is not new. See for example the fish scaler and its water supply disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,667,086 issued June 6, 1972 to Paul A. Sexton. Sexton is exemplary of the prior art known to applicant in that the fish scaler is formed integral with the water handle and no means are provided for substituting another cleaning accessory such as a brush or mop to the handle of Sexton. The cleaning devices of the prior art are single purpose tools and completely separate tools must be purchased for each desired cleaning operation.
The Sexton Patent also illustrates the prior art known to applicant for the construction of fish scalers connected to a source of water. According to such prior art fish scalers as exemplified by Sexton, the water is delivered from the handle in perpendicular relation to the fish being cleaned with the undesirable result that loosened scales sometimes accumulate between the laterally spaced cleaning blades which tend to block the flow of water when the blades are pressed against the fish during the scaling process.